This invention relates to the use of methylsulfonylmethane (MSM.RTM.) to treat parasitic infections.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,130, I disclose compositions containing methylsulfonylmethane to soften, smooth, lubricate and preserve the pliancy of human tissues and for reducing the brittleness of finger and toe nails. I disclose therein that methylsulfonylmethane is substantially inert to the chemistry of the body and, becaues of its extremely low toxicity and inertness to the diverse chemical reactions involved in the life processes, it can be used as a diluent for blood. The ingestion of oral compositions is disclosed therein to preserve the pliancy of intestinal and other tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,469 relates to methylsulfonylmethane and carbamide compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,421 relates to methods of ameliorating symptoms of stress of allergy with methylsulfonylmethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,104 discloses DMSO compositions which optionally can contain a protein modifying agent, such as methylsulfonylmethane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,946 discloses the use of an aqueous solvent system comprising methylsulfonylmethane in a process for the introduction of a health modifying agent into water-living animals as an osmotic factor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,547 relates to the use of methylsulfonylmethane as the diluent or carrier for storage unstable pharmaceutically active agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,329 relates to oral pharmaceutical compositions comprising a gastointestinal upset-promoting pharmaceutical and an ameliorating amount of methylsulfonylmethane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,039 relates to a method of using methylsulfonylmethane as a source of assimilable sulfur and Ser. No. 878,948 relates to a method of using methylsulfonylmethane as a source of assimilable sulfur and Ser. No. 878,948 relates to processed foodstuffs containing added methylsulfonylmethane and their production.
J. J. Kocsis et al, Annals N.Y. Acad. Sci. 243, 104-109 (1975), cite literature which report that methylsulfonylmethane, a known metabolite of dimethylsulfoxide, persists for as long as three weeks after percutaneous application in man and one week after i.v. administration. The authors report that methylsulfonylmethane, like DMSO, enhances urinary taurine secretion produced by aromatic hydrocarbons in man, antagonizes the lethal effects of anticholinesterases such as paraoxon, tetraethyl pyrophosphate and octamethyl pyrophosphoramide; lowers the body temperature of rats exposed to 5.degree. C. temperature; and reduces motor activity (when administered i.p.). Kulshestha et al, C.A. 83; 22910n (1975), report that methylsulfonylmethane occurs naturally in a variety of fruits, vegetables and vegetable products, grains in at least trace amounts (3.3 ppm). T. W. Pearson et al, C.A. 95:113654w (1981). It is present in small amounts in normal urine. Williams et al, Archs. Biochem. Biophys. 1966, 113, 251-2. The following Chemical Abstracts refer to the biological aspects of methylsulfonylmethane as a DMSO metabolite, in cattle, 83:183a; Escherichia coli inhibition by, 83:72577e; nervous system depression by, 84:173608a; Salmonella typhimurium inhibition by, 82:71; of urine, 75:86025v; heart response to, 74:2429y; lung constrictivity activity of, 62:9634f; in tissue culture protection against X-rays, 58:9391e; toxicity of, ETOH and, 64:7229h; in urine after administration of, 65:17537g; in urine of humans, 64:10170g; and in urine as methylsulfonylmethane metabolite, 64:7213a; 65:17535b.
Siegel, (1985, Private Communication) has evaluated methylsulfonylmethane in mice with a genetic predisposition to a form of cancer and rheumatoid arthritis. The sulfone was administered orally. There was a significant delay in the development of lymphomas as well as decreased tumor incidence, compared with control. In addition and only grossly examined, treated animals demonstrated a marked reduction in joint involvement. An increased titer of primary IgM and secondary IgG was measured.
In a separate pilot study, female rats given an abdominal application of DMBA while receiving methylsulfonylmethane in their drinking water did not develop tumors, while mammary tumors were seen in control animals. Waltering, G. and James, A. (1985, Private Communication).
Metcalf, L., L. Equine Vet. Sci. 3(5):148-174 (1983) describes the benefits observed when methylsulfonylmethane was added to the diet of animals. One disorder, epiphysitis, involving calcium/phosphorous imbalance in the horse was rapidly corrected with oral methylsulfonylmethane.
I have found that notwithstanding its extreme lack of toxicity and inertness of the diverse chemical reactions involved in the life processes, surprisingly methylsulfonylmethane nevertheless is metabolized sufficiently to supply the nutritional sulfur requirements of animals, including humans and other vertebrates, whose diet is deficient in assimilable sulfur. The incidence of such assimilable sulfur-deficient diets is very high because of the high percentage of processed foodstuffs therein in advance cultures.
I have also found that in addition to the pharmacologically beneficial effects methylsulfonylmethane has in humans and other animals which are specifically disclosed in my parent applications, it is useful in the treatment of a surprising variety of other diseases and adverse physiological conditions, as disclosed in detail hereinafter.
Since the early part of 1983, methylsulfonylmethane has been sold in tablet form (250 mg) as a dietary supplement.